


millions

by suyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, i just think that jibo soft gfs tbh, ive been writing so many jibo things lately but honestly? deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyoo/pseuds/suyoo
Summary: bora running their fingers through minji's hair while sitting next to them on the couch.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	millions

kim minji was in love with bora. the other girl was not aware of this, and she planned on keeping it that way. they had their own small-ish friendship group - minji, bora, siyeon, handong and yoohyeon, and minji knew that if she ever confessed her feelings to bora, everything would come crashing down and minji would be left with nobody would they would all go with bora after she rejects her and makes her look like an idiot. she can't risk it. can't risk bora. can't risk an entire relationship for love. so whenever bora playfully flirts with her, or calls her her girlfriend as a joke, minji represses her feelings and acts as though she didn't wish she was being real. and the time bora was dared to kiss minji as a joke? she pretends she doesn't stay up at night thinking about soft her lips left, and how heavenly the kiss would've felt if the feelings were present on both sides. she hates that the thinks about these things, but bora is just too perfect, and minji is too in love.

so, when yoohyeon excitedly announced that four of them would be meeting up for a movie night together, minji internally groaned because she knew that if her and bora had to share a blanket together, it would be so much harder to hide her stupid feelings for her, and she fears for her life because bora cannot know that minji thinks about kissing her. bora cannot know that minji plans on marrying her. bora cannot know that minji dreams about kissing her. there's a lot of things bora cannot know minji decides, and she'll die protecting those secrets. the thing is, yoohyeon is already aware of minji's feelings for bora, and considering she was already dating siyeon, she awkwardly gives the older girl advice on how to get bora to catch feelings for her the way minji caught feelings for her all those months ago, but most of the times minji decides that it's not worth it, and that bora will never fall for her. bora will never be hers. she's not destined to be hers. and minji can't control those things. she just has to deal with the fact that bora will never be hers. someone else deserves to love her - someone better, and more deserving than minji. and it breaks her heart.

a few days after the initial announcement, yoohyeon confirms that the meet-up will be her, siyeon, bora and minji. minji stares at her, wide-eyed, but she grins and says that it's a better opportunity to get her to fall for her. minji scoffs at this, wondering how on earth she was going to get bora to fall in love with her when all they're doing is watching movies, but yoohyeon shrugs. yoohyeon swears she doesn't know how she got siyeon to fall in love with her back, but from what minji sees, they've been the happiest and cutest couple ever since they asked one another out, so minji doesn't question it. she just hopes they're happier than she is, which they definitely are. when yoohyeon vaguely gives her a list of things to try on bora, minji just smiles and places the piece of paper in her pocket and mentally notes to just not be a creep, and to not let on to bora that she's in love with her.

couldn't be that hard, right?

\--

infact, it proved to be very, very hard.

when minji arrives on the day, she was the last one there. yoohyeon and siyeon had already taken the other sofa as they were already huddled up to each other with their arms wrapped around one another, so minji internally swears at yoohyeon as she takes her seat next to the small girl and gives her a small smile. yoohyeon asks the girls what movie they wanted to see, but minji isn't really listening, she's too busy focused on how pretty bora's eyes look, and how soft her hair is - how nice it'd be to play with, how nice their hands would fit together, how soft her lips look, how-

"minji, why're you staring at bora like that?" siyeon calls over from the sofa, and minji immediately sends daggers her way. siyeon, in response, just smiles and snuggles more into yoohyeon after giving her a soft peck. minji can already tell it'll be a long night. minji glances at bora once, but doesn't falter to notice that her cheeks are stained red with a slight blush, though minji swears she's seeing things.

that doesn't stop the fact that minji's heart goes a 1,000 miles per hour when bora grazes her hand over minji's during the movie. minji hadn't been paying attention so far as it was, but the fact that bora had gone out of her way to try and hold hands with the girl - or maybe minji was crazy, and bora just wanted to move her hand? - was making her heart do backflips, and she hated it, because she was sure she was being obvious at this point. though, minji does notice the way that yoohyeon shoots them a soft smile when bora puts her hand atop minji's. she can't tell the real reason bora's doing this - maybe because bora likes playing with minji's feelings - but she hopes that minji can keep her secret to herself.

she's confident in that, until bora leans in closely and whispers, "go to the bathroom and wait for me in there, i want to tell you something", with her hand on top of minji's. minji swears her heart has never dropped inside her chest quicker, but she immediately does what she's told, and waits there for bora. she swears she's about to vomit from nervousness, until bora walks inside, closes the door and immediately connects their lips in a kiss. it isn't a quick one either, and if minji was being honest, it felt like there was genuine feelings between the spontaneous make-out session they were having in yoohyeon's bathroom. she knew there wasn't though, but that didn't mean she didn't want to savour the moment of whatever the hell was happening, so she deepened the kiss without another thought. 

when they finally pull away from each other, much to minji's dismay, it takes her a minute to realise that she isn't dreaming, and bora really kissed her.

"bora, wh-" is all minji manages to respond with, until bora silences her with another kiss. "bora, stop-" she reluctantly says, pulling the girl away from her.

"minji..." bora says nervously, looking her in the eyes finally. "listen, i- can i be honest with you for a second? please don't hate me."

minji stares at bora, scared out of her mind. "i'd never hate you," is all she says, waiting for bora's next sentence.

"i'm really fucking in love with you."

"wh-"

"minji, listen. i'm in love with you, and i feel awful for it. i know you probably don't feel the same, because i'm me, and there's no reason you'd like someone like me. you deserve someone better to be in love with you, and i'm really sorry, but," bora flaps her arms down to her sides, defeated. "yeah. i'm in love with you, kim minji, and i apologise for kissing you before. that, um, yeah. you just looked so pretty before, and i've been wanting to kiss you all night, but you're not mine, so i can't. and it sucks, but if you don't like me back, i respect it. i love you, but i also respect our friendship. i'm sorry." bora finishes, and reaches for the door handle from behind where minji is standing, but the older girl is firm in her stance with her arm crossed over her torso, feigning confidence.

"you're in love with me?" minji questions, which makes the younger girl shake in fear.

"y-yeah, and i'm sorry. c-could you let me go back to the movie now? i think i've ruined things enough," she says under her breath. with a soft sigh, minji unfolds her arms and places a hand under bora's chin to lift her head up, make eye contact and kiss her once more.

"bora, you idiot." is all minji says. "this was a secret i was taking to the grave, because of your thing with handong or something, but-"

"wait, handong?" bora interrupts. "let me get this straight. you've been - assumingly - pining over me for weeks on end because you thought i still liked handong?"

"you guys seemed closer than me and you, so i just...put two and two together. and i thought you were too good for me, so i assumed you'd never like me back. plus, you seemed so much happier whenever you were with handong. she's so much better than me in ways i can't even fathom, so i just thought that you loved her, and not me. because, well, i'm kim minji."

"but that's the exact reason i fell in love with you. you're kim minji." bora admits, giggling nervously. "why on earth would i like handong, when there's a whole kim minji to fall in love with? you're the one i want, minji, the thing with handong and i happened a while ago. we, uh, broke up a few months ago. things just weren't working out anymore and i fell out of love with her a while ago. now that i think about it, i'm pretty sure i broke up with her because i realised i had feelings for you a few days after our 13 months together, but that's irrelevant. the relevant thing here is you, and the thing i wanted to say is - i love you so fucking much, and if you'd like, minji," bora's throat dries up from nervousness. she bites her lip, and sighs, "if you don't mind, you could, um, you could be my girlfriend? you don't have to, we can totally go slow if you'd prefer, but...you know. i'd like you to officially be mine. please." bora says and immediately hides her face in minji's neck. the older girl rns her hand down the small of bora's back and plays with her hair for a bit before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"bora..." minji says softly, and bora swears she's never heard her name been said in such a beautiful way before. "fuck, i'd love to. you have no idea." minji says with a smile, and she's about to lean in for another kiss, until yoohyeon knocks on the door loudly and requests that if they want to have sex, they're more than welcome to leave. broa gives minji a quick kiss before they both leave the bathroom and join yoohyeon and siyeon on the couch.

this time, there's two happy couples enjoying the movie. minji has found herself to be laying on bora's lap as she's fighting sleep. she didn't even know she was tired, but with the way bora was massaging her scalp and playing with her hair in the softest way possible, minji just felt so content and kept shutting her eyes, feeling bad considering the movie was still playing in the background. yoohyeon looks over at bora and they both exchange smiles, and yoohyeon mouths 'take care of her' from across the room. bora smiles.

she plans to, for the rest of eternity.

"i-" minji starts, but nothing comes out. she sighs. "i-i mean, i did want to take this shit to the grave but, yeah, i'm falling for you as well. i have been, for the past few months." bora almost punches her for nothing saying something before, but minji carries on, "i know the situation may not be perfect

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't proof-read this bc it's late but !!! jibo soft gfs i swear they'd be the cutest ))): once again this is loosely based off me and my gf bc i miss her but ))): i just think that jibo best girls <33


End file.
